civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Alonzo Garcelon
|died= |placeofbirth= Lewiston, Maine |placeofdeath= Medford, Massachusetts |placeofburial= Riverside Cemetery, Lewiston, Maine |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Alonzo Garcelon Governor of Maine.jpg |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Surgeon General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= Mayor, Governor or Maine and founder of Bates College }} Dr. Alonzo Garcelon (May 6, 1813 – December 8, 1906) was the 36th Governor of Maine, an American Civil War surgeon general, and a co-founder of Bates College in Lewiston, Maine. Birth and early years Garcelon was born in Lewiston, Maine, to French Huguenot parents. In 1836 Garcelon graduated from Bowdoin College, and in 1839 he graduated from the Medical University of Ohio, which was the Medical College of Ohio at the time, and then returned to Lewiston to practice. Garcelon co-founded the Lewiston Journal in 1847. He served in the Maine House of Representatives from 1853–54, 1857–58, and in the Maine Senate from 1855-56. Garcelon was instrumental in bringing Bates College to Lewiston in 1855 and served as an instructor and longtime trustee at the College. He was elected as a Delegate to the Republican National Convention in 1856. Civil War During the Civil War, Garcelon served in the Union Army as Maine's Surgeon General. During the impeachment of Andrew Johnson after the War, Garcelon became disgusted with the Republican Party and became a Democrat. In 1871 he was elected mayor of Lewiston, and in 1879 he was elected Governor of Maine by the legislature, serving one term until 1880. During his term as governor, Garcelon oversaw the "Greenback" controversy, when he investigated alleged voter fraud and determined that the Democrats and not the Republicans had won a majority in the legislature. Senator James Blaine came to Augusta with a hundred armed men to protest the results, and Garcelon called out the state militia. Civil war was narrowly averted, thanks to the peaceful intervention of militia leader Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain. In 1883 Garcelon was once again elected mayor of Lewiston. Garcelon died in Medford, Massachusetts, and was buried at Riverside Cemetery in Lewiston, Maine. Legacy and honors Garcelon Field at Bates College is named after Dr. Garcelon, as is the Alonzo Garcelon Society, which provides scholarships to Bates for local students. In 2008 the Garcelon family announced the donation of a large collection of Garcelon family manuscripts to the Bates College Special Collections Library.http://www.bates.edu/x174628.xml See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Bates College people *List of Governors of Maine References *"Bio of Alonzo A. Gercelon, M.D." Representative Men of Maine: A Collection of Biographical Sketches,(Portland, ME: The Lakeside Press, 1893). (link) External links *Greenback Controversy *Garcelon bio *Alonzo Garcelon Society Category:1813 births Category:1906 deaths Category:Bates College Category:University or college founders Category:Governors of Maine Category:Maine State Senators Category:Members of the Maine House of Representatives Category:Mayors of places in Maine Category:Republican Party (United States) politicians Category:United States Army generals Category:Union Army generals Category:American Civil War surgeons Category:People of Maine in the American Civil War Category:People from Lewiston, Maine Category:Bowdoin College alumni Category:Bates College faculty Category:Maine Republicans Category:American Congregationalists Category:American people of French descent Category:University of Cincinnati alumni de:Alonzo Garcelon la:Alphonsus Garcelon